


And the very next day you gave it away

by All_bark_and_no_bite



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Captain America (Movies), Deadpool (2016), Doctor Strange (2016), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Everyone loves Peter, Except the Baddies, Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, Kinda, Tony has a heart, Tony is a great dad, also lots of blood but not too much, but also a dick, cpatain is supportive, first fanfic so don’t fucking judge, i don’t know how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 16:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_bark_and_no_bite/pseuds/All_bark_and_no_bite
Summary: Peter Parker, science nerd and intern for Stark Industries, loved his life. His aunt May’s smile, his best friend’s laugh, and his job as Spider-Man, who works with the Avengers. Nothing could go wrong.When disaster strikes Peter’s life like a tornado, the Avengers take it upon themselves to take Peter under their wing, and help return the light in his eyes.This is my first fan fiction so please go easy on me. Not too easy but just enough for me to edit my mistakes.





	1. The beginning of a long adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so first things first, this is my first time writing a fanfiction so I’m still figuring out the basics. Also I know that the title is part of a Christmas song. Well I’m a holiday person so the title just popped into my head. I will try getting a chapter out once or twice a week but I can’t make any promises. Thank you so much for choosing my fanfiction and I honestly hope you enjoy the series.

Peter Parker loves his life. I mean who wouldn’t? Yeah I know most people have some bad things in their life but who honestly wouldn’t love their life if they had an amazing aunt who loved them to the moon and back, an awesome nerdy friend who’s laugh always brightens their day, and is an intern for one of the greatest tech companies in the world. Yeah Peter loves his life so fucking much. He wouldn’t change a thing. Would he? I mean yeah there are some pretty shitty things that have happened in his life. His parents dying, his uncle dying, him getting bullied, him getting beat up every damn night because he’s out fighting crime wayyyyy past his bedtime. Yeah somethings may be pretty shit.....

“Peter, what the hell are you doing talking to yourself at 2:30 in the morning?”

“Oh, uh...Mr. Stark, what are you doing up this late?”

“I could ask you the same fucking thing, oh wait I already did. Now tell me what the hell are you doing talking to yourself at 2:30 in the morning!??”

Peter sighed and muttered ‘So much for taking Wade’s advice.’ “Sorry Tony, I couldn’t sleep and just wanted to get some air. Wade told me if I ever felt stressed then to talk to myself. He said to break the 4th wall, whatever the hell that means.” Peter said sitting up and pulling off his mask. He checked his watch, damn Tony was right it was now 2:35 am and he has a shit ton to do tomorrow at school and with the Avengers. So much for a goodnights rest.

“Don’t sweat it kid, just concerned. And hey from one idiot to another, never take Wade’s advice. It’ll either get you killed or make you even dumber.” Tony said with a laugh.

Peter rolled his eyes and gave a small chuckle. “Thanks Tony, really appreciate it. Anyways sorry to wake you, didn’t know how late it was.”

“It’s okay kid, anywho you may wanna get some sleep. You’ll need it tomorrow for training.”

“Okay, night Tony, see you tomorrow.”

“Night kid.”  
—————————————————————————

Peter couldn’t see or hear much but the little amount that he could he knew something was wrong. There was grey and black everywhere and a faint beeping noise that was starting to get annoying. He rolled out of bed and sat up. Looking around he could only see a few feet ahead of him. He stood, his mind instantly going into panic mode. Where’s May? Is she alright? Can she breathe? He started making his way towards the kitchen and dining room. The kitchen was on fire and the dining room was filled with thick black smoke. Peter coughed violently and struggled to find a cloth or something to block out the polluted air. With his vision swimming and his lungs on fire he managed to find a thin pillowcase draped over the couch.

“Ma..May??!!” Pete shouted, earning him a cough, which lit his lungs on fire again. He couldn’t keep this up anymore. The smoke was starting to sting his eyes and the pillowcase wasn’t doing much to keep him alive. God, he really wanted to know where May was. He was staring to freak out and he knew if he just stood her than chances were him and May were both going to die.

“MAY???!!!” Peter shouted, pulling away the pillowcase. He got a breath full of smoke and was forced into a coughing fit. He stumbled around reaching out for something stable for him to hold. He managed to grab the table, but slipped from it and crumpled to the floor. Curling up in a ball, he sat there coughing on the floor coughing and beginning to cry. He couldn’t die like this. Not yet, not while May is somewhere probably in pain, not while all the little guys who need help are out there or the new villans who want to terrorize people. Not yet, not now. As Peter’s vision slowly turned black he could’ve sworn he heard someone call his name.

 

“P’tr...”  
“Pe’tr”  
“PETER!!!”

 

Thank fucking god


	2. A new home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for commenting and liking this. I actually was surprised that people saw this. Anyways sorry the chapter was so short last time. I was tired and didn’t want to stop writing but I had to cause it was a school night. Anyways thank you so much and I hope you will like this chapter a lot better than the last one.

“He’s just a kid, he’s already lost his parents in a goddamn plane crash, how do you think he’s gonna feel about loosing his aunt to a fire??”

What the hell did that mean. Loosing his parents in a plane crash and his aunt to a fire. Damn, Peter felt bad for that kid. That kid’s life must suck. He would have to be put into a foster home and live with completely new peo.....oh, oh that..that kid was him. He lost his mom and dad in a plane crash and aunt May didn’t die, did she? 

Then his heart rate monitor started beeping rapidly.

“Hey, hey Peter calm down buddy. I’m here, just calm down okay?” 

Peter was freaking out, in the blink of an eye all the memories from the previous night, wait how long had it been since the fire? He didn’t care, all he wanted to know was where was his aunt and is she okay. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked around. He saw Tony there and a man with curly brown hair and a white doctors coat. Tony smiled and laughed. 

“Welcome back to the land of the living kid, you’re at the compound right now. There was a fire in your apartment. We managed to get you out in time before it was too late. How are you feeling?”

“I’m okay, thanks Tony. Is May okay?” 

Tony’s face dropped a little and he looked to the doctor. He honestly didn’t want to break Peter’s heart, which was okay, Peter already knew the answer. 

“She isn’t alive, is she?” 

“Peter, I’m sorry. I wish I could bring he...” 

“No, I don’t want your pity. I want May.” 

Peter couldn’t stop the tears streaming down his face. He wanted May and Ben and his mom and dad. He wanted a normal life, not a normal and secret life. A normal life. He couldn’t stop crying. The tears were like fire to his cold face. Fire, the fucking thing that killed his aunt. The thing that took her life without a second thought. 

“Peter, I know it’s hard. I lost my mom and dad too. I know how it feels to be alone with nobody there for you.” 

Peter looked up, the tears that were once sliding down his face, stopped. Tony’s heart broke at the sight. His intern/secret sidekick was sitting in a hospital bed, crying knowing that his aunt was dead. He had no one. Well, he had Tony but he was nothing like a mom or dad or an aunt. He was a fuck up and nothing more. 

“Tony, can I stay here?” 

Tony blinked, the comment bringing him back to the real world. 

“Yeah, sure kid. I can have Friday set up a room for you and you can stay as long as you’d like.” 

Peter smiled. He wiped his eyes and looked to the doctor. He was writing something down on a clipboard and looked up for a brief moment. He seemed to notice Peter was looking at him. He lowered his clipboard and smiled. 

“Hello Peter. I’m Bruce and I’m a friend of Tony’s. I am sorry for your loss, I...” 

“Like I told Tony, I don’t need anyone’s pity. It’s nice to meet you. You’re Bruce Banner, Tony’s “science buddy”?” 

Bruce straightened his glasses and nodded. “Yeah, Tony and I spend roughly all day down in the lab working on things.” 

“That’s cool, I read some of your articles and looked up some of your work. It’s pretty cool.” 

“Okay so now that the introduction part is over let’s talk about something else like...oh I know, getting Peter out of bed and downstairs to eat something?” 

Bruce and Peter looked to Tony who was on his phone. He looked up for a second and looked back to his phone. 

“I suppose we can get you out of these wires and get you downstairs. Your blood sugar is kinda low and you are probably starving at the moment.” 

As Bruce removed the wires from Peter, Peter looked at Tony and tilted his head. Tony looked up from his phone and smiled at Peter. 

“Stop staring at me kid, it’s giving me the creeps.” 

Peter looked down and smiled a little. Tony ruffled his hair. 

“Lighten up a little, only a joke. Try not to take them so seriously “  
—————————————————————————

When Peter got down stairs his jaw dropped. The Avengers were all sitting among the room doing their own thing. Hawkeye and Falcon were on the couch playing the Xbox. Black widow was reading a National Geographic magazine about spiders. The scarlet witch and a weird gem headed man were cooking and a blonde headed man who was looking out of a wall sized window. Tony cleared his throat and everyone’s head looked towards the two. Peter’s face flushed when everyone’s eyes landed on him. 

“Guys this is Peter. Peter theese are the Avengers. Also Peter is Spider-Man, remember her fought you guys back in Germany?”

Peter redend even more. Why did Tony have to tell them that. He could’ve told them on his own, but no leave it to Tony to spill everyone’s damn secrets. 

“Welcome to the house of Hell short stack. Be prepared to get pranked, unless you wanna help me?” 

Peter looked at Hawkeye, he was walking towards him and extended his hand. Peter had never shakes anyone’s hand so he did the only thing he knew about meeting someone. He gave him a high five and a fist bump. Clint smiled and laughed. “Damn kid I thought you were gonna shake my hand. Man am I old.” He shook his head and walked towards the kitchen. 

After meeting all the Avengers and getting to know them, he actually felt comfortable. Even though he hadn’t slept too well and hasn’t eaten in a while, he felt pretty good. His stomach growled at the thought of food. Tony seemed to notice and signaled Clint to throw and apple so him. Tony guessed Clint didn’t know that he wanted Clint to throw him an apple, not at Peter, who was facing the opposite of Clint. Tony instantly face palmed and Clint realized his mistake too late and the apple was headed towards the back of Peter’s head. In a split second Peter turned around and grabbed the apple in his hand. 

“Woah kid, those are some pretty good reflexes.”

Everyone turned around to the new voice and Peter’s eyes went big. Standing there, watching him was Captain America. I mean yeah he was a war criminal but he was now in good terms with the world so he thought it was okay to be an absolute nerd. 

“You’re Captain America...the Captain America.” 

“The one and only, and you are?”

“Peter.”

Captain America walked towards him and extended his hand. Peter shook it and smiled. 

“Haha, Cap gets a handshake and I got a fist bump. You’re so old Steve.”

“Yeah I know Clint, I’m what 100 years old now. Plus it’s common decency to shake another’s hand when greeting them.”

Peter laughed, and Tony smiled. Tony thought peter would be upset and not talk to anyone but he looked like he was having the best time in his life. Little did Tony know, Peter was anything but happy. Internally Peter was dying inside and was only putting on a fake smile to make everyone else happy. But nobody needed to know that. The last thing he wanted to do tonight was to ruin someone else’s mood. 

He just wanted the night to end so he could go to his room and cry. 

His life would never be the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Please tell me if I did good or bad in the comments. I wanna know if this will be something that I hold on to or just let go. Thank you and if you would like leave some questions for me in the comments and I will answer them to the best of my ability.


End file.
